First Maroon War
Not to be confused with Second Maroon War. News *January 27, 1748 - The Maroons declare war on the Kingdom of Great Britain *January 27, 1748 - Cudjoe escapes London and flees by boat back to Jamacia *January 28, 1748 - Cudjoe rallies slaves and natives in the Spanish colony of Sonora *January 29, 1748 - Sardinia Army led by Ishmael Venables defeated Cudjoe's forces at Cape Colony. *January 29, 1748 - British Naval Forces, under Admiral Venables, enforce a strict naval patrol on all trade routes against attack from Cudjoe's navy forces. *January 29, 1748 - Rebel forces, in the late hours board and set explosives on the ''HMS Retribution, ''over five hundred British Sailors are killed, and another 270 are killed from the fire which spread into Cape Town from the explosion. The Maroons are officially designated, Terrorists. Richard Venables is shot and wounded, but should recover during the following battle with the Barbary pirates. *January 29, 1748 - Ishmael challenges Cudjoe in a Trial by Combat, afterwords Ishmael defeated the slave but sadly he escaped. *January 29, 1748 - The HMS Poseidon & the HMS Destroyer make landfall in Kiev, Ukraine, and raid the Sarunu Public House. Sarunu prisoners reveal the location of the Sarunu High Command (including Cudjoe), and the British raid the Sarunu Library, capturing Cudjoe. Taras escapes. *January 29, 1748 - Cudjoe is brought to Koniz Castle to be interrogated. Taras launches a surprise attack on Koniz, and manages to free Cudjoe. Taras challenges King Alexander to a duel, while Cudjoe duels Goldtimbers. Goldtimbers manages to kill Cudjoe, and Alexander is about to finish Taras, when Taras cheats by stabbing the King with a hidden dagger. King Alexander dies soon after, while Taras escapes back to Kiev. *January 29, 1748 - Having obtained the location of Cobens' mansion from Cudjoe before he died, the British launch a raid on the mansion, burning it to the ground. Cobens shoots Taras before escaping, however the British heal and take Taras in for questioning and military trial. *January 30, 1748 - Admiral Venables arrives in the Caribbean, and engages the rebel forces, he is eventually victorious though takes another severe wound. *February 3, 1748 - Cobens is finally located by Swiss General Rayne Kroshbon, who challenges the former to a duel. Cobens sends Taras Shevchenko in his place, who injures Ryan and holds him at sword-point, then decides to let him go and walk away from Cobens. As he is leaving he is shot repeatedly by Cobens, who then cuts Ryan's femoral artery with a small dagger. Cobens formally surrenders to Prime Minister Goldtimbers, and hands over his wife, Melitta; to Queen Genevieve of Switzerland, before making his final escape. Giovanni later bestows the coup de grâce on Taras, by stabbing him in the neck. Taras is subsequently burried in the Black Sea. Maroon Offensive (Africa, India, the West Indies) ''Maroon raids on English lands! Raiding of Jamaican Sugar plantations was a reoccurring theme for Maroons. Maroons relied on the raiding of the plantations for their own survival. They would steal food, women, supplies, and most importantly guns and ammunition. The Maroon raiders became known as the ''plantation dogs. They were known for sneaking up onto a plantation without detection, being silent in their approach. The plantation dogs preferred to make their raids at the pre-dawn time, utilizing the mist of the morning that the Jamaican landscape provided for them. Maroons were very smart in utilizing and taking advantages of any advantage that the land could provide them. The Maroons would attack and raid quickly, and leaving just as fast. Maroons prided themselves on being undetected. It was said they could stand so still and silently while hiding in the evergreen trees while a band of English soldiers would walk by. The Maroons that were only a few feet away from the soldiers would not be detected. Also while hiding in the evergreens the Maroons could ambush the band of English soldiers, and destroy the entire band, not leaving a single soldier still alive. These Maroon raiders became legends. Stories about how they could sweep in on a plantation or an English town became legends and myths. To control this problem the English brought in Caribs from the Mosquito coast of Central America. Caribs were supposed to track the ever elusive Maroons. They failed in their ventures and were ultimately wiped out by the ruthless Maroons. Maroons became a severe threat to the lives of the plantation owners and their families. chose to send more English troops to to control the increasing threat of the Maroons. Beginning the First Maroon War. British defeat in Africa! Victory for Sardinia After the hard battle, King Ishmael led his army to march to Cape Colony to reforce the British troops who were trap by Cujoe's Rebels. At dawn, Ishmael arrive on battlefield with thousands of riders behind him he drew his sword out and shouted out "Death to the Rebels!" His Riders shouted out the same thing he said. Ishmael led the cavalry against Cudjoe's forces and his entire army slaughter half of Cudjoe's forces until they retreated. Ishmael and his army won the battle. The picture below is Ishmael leading the charge. British Naval Patrols Defend the Empire! Under His Grace, Admiral Sir Richard Venables. British Naval Forces have deployed across the Atlantic and Caribbean and patroled tirelessly the trade routes of Great Britain against Cudjoe's limited Naval Forces. ''HMS Retribution ''The flagship, take several vessels manned by rebel slaves and hangs them by their own yard arms. Maroons set fire to the HMS Retribution! While in port at Cape colony, Cudjoe and several other Africans disguised as English soldiers boarded the flagship of Admiral Richard Venables while it was in cape town harbor. Near dust and After silently killing the guards left oboard while the crew was drinking in the tavern Cudjoe and his men set fire to the power room in deep inside the ship's hull and set a 4 minute fuse for it to blow to pieces! Cudjoe and his men nearly escaped, but all escaped unharmed! African war chants could be heard throughout the city as the massive war ship exploded into pieces! The explosition caused a massive fire which inturn because of the direction of the wind the fire swept across the city destroying much of the wooden buildings! The Great Fire of Cape Town After the explosion of the ''Retribution, ''the fire was spread to the town, sweeping over the wooden building where many slaves and Africans lived, over 5000 negros were burned to death, by the callous act of terrorism, performed by Cudjoe's Terrorists, while around 70 British Sailors, Soldiers and Civilians were killed from fighting the fire and trying to save the lives of the innocent negro victims. Admiral Richard Venables is shot! Hours after the British had beaten the fires, the Barbary pirate allies of Cudjoe arrived and attacked the unsuspecting English ships in the harbor. Cudjoe's navy was soon defeated and was forced to escape before they lost too many ships. Cudjoe took a small group of pirates and slaves and African warriors to raid the town. Cudjoe surprised Admiral Venables as he was making his way to a rowboat to help fight off the pirate attack and the pirates battled the British crews on the shorelines! Admiral Venables was shot by a musket point blank and was badly wounded! satisfied with their victory, Cudjoe retreated on to a passing Barbary sloop and and left Venables for dead! Admiral Ironskull himself operates on Sir Richard, and patches him up, Venables is told to stay down for awhile and rest but refuses and returns to battle, leading the British to an Pyrrhic Victory before collapsing on the quarterdeck of the Dorian, the sister ship of the Retribution commanded by Sir Mathieu Venables, from exhaustion, upon receiving the enemy's surrender. venables is shot by barbary pirates.jpg|seconds before Admiral venables was shot while fighting pirates admiral venables wound.jpg|Admiral Venables is shot! Victory_against_Barbary_pirates.jpg|British victory over the Barbary pirates! Ishmael versus Cudjoe Ishmael challenge Cudjoe and which Cudjoe accepted. Afterword, Ishmael won the battle but has a scar near his ear and Cudjoe was stabbed in the eye by Ishmael.(here's the video of my fight against him) British Offensive (Battle at Koniz, and Skirmish in Kiev) After narrowly escaping the Battle of Cape Colony which left Richard Venables wounded, Cudjoe returned to Europe, where he kidnapped the Pope and brought him to Koniz. Upon meeting, his "master", Roland Cobens; he was greeted by Taras Shevchenko who was ready to receive him and their new prize. Suddenly, Prime Minister Goldtimbers appeared with several Swiss pontifical guards. Cobens, grinned at Goldtimbers before making his departure which was covered by his slaves, which Goldtimbers send the majority of his guard to apprehend, with little success. Cunjoe levelled his blade at the Pope's holy neck and Goldtimbers drew his pistol straight for Taras. King Alexander of the Swiss suddenly entered and was ambushed by more slaves. Goldtimbers pulled the trigger of his flintlock launching the musket ball into his arm. Within seconds of Taras getting shot, Cunjoe had launched a spear from his muscular arm at Goldtimbers striking him in his shoulder. Once Goldtimbers and Cunjoe were shackled, Taras ordered Cunjoe to tie all three (The Pope, Goldtimbers, and Alexander) together in adjoining chairs. Cunjoe had then suggested, to mutilate their prisoners which he attempted to proceed upon the Pope, but failed as he drove his dagger into the Pope's left thigh as Goldtimbers broke free of his bonds and punched Cunjoe in his throat. Seizing his Scottish dirk from his sock, Goldtimbers freed the Pope and Alexander who proceeded to duel Taras using one of his fallen guards' swords. As Alexander began to duel Taras; Cudjoe was on his open flank preparing a deliver a heavy blow. Goldtimbers caught Alexander's attention in time to toss his own sword to be caught by Alexander's left hand, just in time to deflect both of, Taras' and Cunjoe's attacks. Goldtimbers regained his footing and attracted Cudjoe to his position, but unarmed he would not last long. Alexander realising this, threw the sword in his left hand across the marble flooring and landed at his ally's feet. Goldtimbers retrieved this sword seconds before deflecting an incoming over-head cleave. Alexander sliced the side of Taras' neck, forcing him to falter. Alexander moved forward to deliver the final blow, when Taras jabbed Alexander multiple times in his stomach with a small dagger he had concealed in his sleeve. Meanwhile, Cunjoe had grown weary and encumbered. His footing became unbalanced to the point he miscalculated a strike which lost him his right hand to Goldtimbers. Desperate, Cudjoe attempted to stab his opponent with his own jagged protruding bone, before he was kicked against Toras' back. Alexander swung hard against his foe to only slice the back of Cudjoe's head; Taras had dodged his blow and thrusted his sword into Alexander's lower ribs, before leaning back to back to Cunjoe who was fading quickly. Goldtimbers delivered the final blow thrusting his sword through both Cunjoe and into the back of Taras. Injured, Taras then proceeded to attempt to crawl out through a broken window. Goldtimbers ejected his sabre out of Cunjoe's torso, before kneeling behind him and slitting his throat, killing him. Goldtimbers then walked slowly toward Taras before slicing Taras' shoulder and pushing him out of the window and onto the pavement below. Mathieu rushed to King Alexander's side along with Genevieve De Adelaide, his Father, Ryan Warhawk, Empress Maria Theresa, the Pope, and Sir Joseph Grey. Soon after delivering his wills and amending with God with the Pope's assistance, Alexander Krosbon died. Genevieve De Adelaide was named Queen of Switzerland. Britain storms Coben's Mansion! Earlier that day Cudjoe was killed in battle by British forces. Alexander got killed from his wounds from earlier in the war. Everyone stood by him as he said his final words and the Pope was there. They honoured Alexander for his bravery and his kind friendship. Coben's whereabouts were discovered. He was hiding out in his mansion. Taras was also there. Ryan stormed in and challenged him to a duel before the rest of the squad burst through the doors and windows. Hannah Venables and Johnny Goldtimbers duelled with Taras before he was arrested. Both Hannah and a couple others were seriously wounded before Johnny's and Joseph's army went after Cobens. Genevieve tended to Johnny's wounds. Cobens narrowly escaped and fled on his ship somewhere. Although many people were injured, it was a Victory for Great Britain! Battle in the Caribbean Admiral Venables, still badly injured but on his feet takes his naval fleet, consisting of 22 ships, into the Caribbean and begins to attack the rebel fleet lurking there. In the action, Sir Richard leads a boarding party onto the rebel flagship and captures her, the British sailors in a blood lust, refuse to take orders and massacre the rebels to a man on the flagship, forty minutes after the rebels offered their surrender. Nearly 30 British sailors are killed, and Admiral Venables is wounded once more, from a splinter that strikes him in the face, he refuses to be taken to the surgeon and returns to the Dorian and only goes to the surgeon after several others of being blind but commanding the fleet none the less! Several rebel ships escape but their butchers bill is high, nearly 12,000 dead, compared to the British with only 1,200. nelson-boarding-san-josef.jpg|Venables leads the boarding party! zpage042.gif|Venables takes a splinter to the face! Hunt for Cobens With Cudjoe dead, and Taras in British-Swiss custody, the Alliance then turned their attention to the Grandmaster of the Sarunu Organization, the leader of the Axis powers, Ronald Cobens. Taras Shvenchko was interrogated for information leading to the capture of Cobens in Koniz, however, the press is still awaiting the results. Two days later, King Alexander's funeral was held, with still no sign of Cobens and his insurgents. By February 2, only Cobens and his wife, Melitta, remained. Gregor Clegane was captured by Joseph Grey during a rescue mission for Queen Genevieve of Switzerland, and subsequently ordered executed on the executive order of the Prime Minister, after Ivan Draggo had defected during the earlier evening and gave the Sarunu Hideout location to the British. Eventually, Cobens was tracked down to his Kiev Headquarters. Ryan duelled Taras, but was sparred by him. As Taras walked away from the fight, Cobens shot Taras repeatedly, and cut Ryan's femoral artery. Cobens then surrendered to Goldtimbers, and handed over Melitta to Genevieve, before making his escape. Taras was given a mercy-kill by the Prime Minister, and a small, military funeral occurred for him on the Black Sea. ﻿ Category:Wars